DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite
DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite is the 1st DC/Marvel/Capcom crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery The Supers goes on a new mission to help the heroes of Capcom and Marvel with some friends to fight against Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle (Royal Pain and Riavine Sparkle fused), who Eclipso, Granny Goodness, Dark Opal and the Female Furies are working for. Plot Death is visited by Jedah Dohma, who proposes an alliance to achieve equilibrium between life and death on both their worlds. Needing the six Infinity Stones to do so, Death deceives Thanos and Ultron into aiding her, granting Thanos the Space Stone and sending Ultron to retrieve the Reality Stone from Abel City. Sigma intercepts Ultron, and the two forge an alliance. They betray the others and use the Space and Reality Stones to merge the two dimensions and fuse themselves into a single being named "Ultron Sigma". To wipe out biological life, they begin unleashing an evolved form of the Sigma Virus that turns organic creatures into synthetic beings under their control. An alliance of heroes from both worlds is then formed. They rescue Thanos from Ultron Sigma's imprisonment and secure him in a containment field at Avengers Tower. To gain their trust, Thanos reveals the locations of the remaining four Infinity Stones, and teams of heroes are dispatched to find them. Ryu, Chun-Li, Captain America, and Hulk travel to Valkanda to obtain the Time Stone. Despite Captain America's warnings, Black Panther, the ruler of Valkanda, refuses to surrender it. Ultron Sigma's drones arrive and spread the virus, infecting a Dah'ren Mohran. After Ryu and Hulk defeat the creature, Panther agrees to give them the Stone. Next, Dante, Morrigan, Ghost Rider, Arthur, and Doctor Strange travel to the Dark Kingdom, where they encounter Jedah, who is using the Soul Stone to feed souls to a Symbiote creature, hoping to use it against Ultron Sigma. While the heroes battle Dormammu and Firebrand, Jedah escapes with the Stone. Meanwhile, Iron Man sends Spider-Man to assist Chris Redfield in infiltrating an A.I.M.brella facility. There, they find Frank West and Mike Haggar, and discover M.O.D.O.K. turning people into bio-organic weapons, infused with Symbiotes at Jedah's demand. The heroes defeat M.O.D.O.K.'s enforcer, Nemesis, and retrieve the Mind Stone. However, they are soon attacked by Jedah and his giant Symbiote. On Knowmoon, Captain Marvel, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Nova, Strider Hiryu, and X defeat Ultron Sigma's ally, Grandmaster Meio, and rescue Zero from his control. Upon taking the Power Stone, the station ejects its core, which falls towards New Metro City carrying a massive Sigma Virus payload. While Doctor Light, Iron Man, Nathan Spencer, and Hawkeye build a weapon to harness the Infinity Stones, Ultron Sigma attacks Avengers Tower. In the chaos, Thanos is released and attacks Ultron Sigma, cracking the Reality Stone and forcing them to retreat. The heroes use their Stones to destroy the Symbiote and the falling core, but are infected in the process. The infected heroes then head for Xgard to infiltrate Sigma’s laboratory to finish their weapon, the Infinity Buster. When Thanos learns of Death and Jedah’s partnership, he becomes enraged and betrays the heroes, creating a mechanized gauntlet that absorbs Ryu’s Satsui no Hadō before departing for revenge. After reclaiming the Soul Stone from Jedah, Dante arrives in Xgard and pretends to surrender the Stone. Since they have no souls, Ultron Sigma is overwhelmed by the Stone and transforms into Ultron Omega. The Infinity Buster is installed into X, who uses it to destroy Ultron Omega. In the aftermath, the virus is neutralized, but since the Reality Stone was cracked, the universes cannot be separated again. The heroes agree to protect the new world and split the Infinity Stones between them to keep them safe. In a post-credits scene, Jedah tells Death that he has another plan, but Thanos arrives seeking vengeance against them. Believing the Satsui no Hadō is capable of killing immortals like Death and Jedah, he prepares to attack them with a Gohadouken. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Shimmer and Shine, Zac, Misty, Brock, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike (MLP), Cosmo Royale, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Cody Moone/The Enchanter, , , , , *Granny Goodness, Eclipso, Dark Opal and the Female Furies will work for Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. *The team split up in groups to find the Infinity Stones; Supergirl, Batgirl, Beast Boy and Ryan Tokisaki helps the Monster Hunter, Black Panther, Hulk and Ryu find the Time Stone, Wonder Woman, Katana, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Rianna Tokisaki helps Spiderman, Chris Redfield, Mike Haggar and Frank West find the Mind Stone, Poison Ivy (DCSHG), Meg, Carmelita Fox, Matau T. Monkey, Ryan and Sci-Ryan helps Arthur, Morrigan, Doctor Strange, Ryan's Autofruit, Dante and Ghost Rider find the Soul Stone and Crash Bandicoot, Shimmer, Shine, Harley Quinn (DCSHG), Cody Moone/The Enchanter, Coco Bandicoot, Big Barda, Platinum, Cody and Jessicia Cruz (Green Lantern) will help Gamora, Zero, X, Strider, the Cyberlings, Captain Marvel, Nova and Rocket Raccoon find the Power Stone. *In this film, the other Supers have been infected by the Sigma Virus while Oggy and Sunset gets infected by the dark magic by Royal Sparkle. *In this film, the Infinity Stones will power the Infinity Buster and Ryan's Keyblade to infinite capacity. *In this film, *At the final battle, while Ultron Sigma becomes Ultron Omega by using the Soul Stone, Royal Sparkle combine with Dark Nighlock, Apocalypse, Brainiac and Giffany from Gravity Falls to become an Ultron Omega combiner named "Royal Spartron". *Mai Lacey, the Foot Empire and Archangle will be mentioned in this film. * Transcript *DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures Series